out of my control
by Miss.Fireflie
Summary: bella moves to forks when she is 14. she becomes best friends with alice but what happens when she meets alices 17 year old brother, edward. they can't control their feelings for eachother and soon they end up in a awkward situation. " edward i'm pregnant
1. alice

disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

It is March. The middle of the semester and I am starting at Forks high school. As my dad, Charlie, drove me to the school, I remembered the events that led to me being here.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Bella honey. Please come and live with me and Phil. You'll love Jacksonville. It's really sunny and you'll love it there." My mum, Renee, begged. I am stubborn though. It was one of the few things me and Charlie have in common. My mum had been trying to convince me to go and live with her and her new husband Phil when they moved. She had been trying for three weeks now. She wasn't getting anywhere. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil. He was good for my mum, despite him being several years her junior. I just didn't want to go. So I told mum that I wanted to live with Charlie. I think I made the right decision. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Now, however, I was starting to think that maybe I should have decided to go and live with my mum. Charlie pulled up outside the school.

"Good luck Bells" he called as I got the car. I carefully made my way towards the office. I got a lot of people staring at me (although I had no clue to whether it was because I was new or the fact that I had tripped over nothing twice now) and I blushed.

I made it into the office in one piece and I went over to the lady at the desk.

"Um, hi. My name's Isabella swan and I'm new here" I stuttered nervously.

"of course dear. I'm Ms. Cope. I have your timetable and there are some papers that you need to get your teachers to sign. Bring them back to me and the end of the day" I took the papers off her and glanced at my timetable. I had English first. I checked my map and hurried off in the direction I assumed the English room was, promptly bumping into a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I gasped as her books clattered to the floor. I bent down and helped her pick them up. She shot me a grateful look.

"Thanks. I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen." She said.

"Bella swan. I'm new here" I replied, shaking her hand.

"Really?!" Alice squealed. "We're going to be best friends. I can feel it."

I blushed again, glad to know someone.  
"So what do you have first Bella?" Alice asked me.  
"Um, English" I answered.  
"Oh me too. Come on" I let Alice drag me in the opposite direction to that I had been going and by the time we reached the English room, I already knew Alice was right. We were going to be best friends.

I hope you enjoy. this is my first fanfic.

read and review.

i'm also looking for a beta.


	2. the mall

thank you sooooooo much for all your reviews and to everyone who added me to their fav authors/stories!!!!!

disclaimer: i wish i own twilight, but unfortunatley, i don't.

* * *

At lunchtime I sat with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. She informed me that they had been going out for a month and before they were best friends. We chatted about various things when Alice brought up the subject of shopping.  
"So Bella, do you like shopping?" she asked enthusiastically. I shrugged and Jasper politely excused himself to go and do some homework. As he left he shot me an apologetic look and I wondered just what I'd let myself in for.  
"I don't mind shopping for books and music" I replied. Alice stared at me in disbelief.  
"What about clothes shopping Bella? Don't tell me that you don't like..." she trailed off as the look on my face told her everything.  
"Sorry Alice. For me, clothes shopping is torture. I just try and make do with what I have for as long as possible." I explained. Alice shook her head sadly.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Alice sighed. She was quiet for a moment, which I realised was very out of character for her. Then she was back to normal hyper Alice mode.  
"Bella, you have to come for a sleepover tonight. I can take you shopping and then we can go back to my place and I can give you a makeover and we can watch movies and-" the bell rang drowning out her words. "- so can you come? She finished breathlessly. I nodded. I could argue my point later when I wasn't going to be late for class.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly and before I knew it I sitting in the back of Charlie's police cruiser on the way to the Cullen's. He had been fine with me going over for a sleepover, glad that I had made such a good friend on my first day at a new school. After a while we pulled up outside a large house. It was huge and had flowers growing up the walls and gave me the impression of a fairytale palace.  
"Wow!" I breathed, grabbing my overnight bag. I waved goodbye to Charlie and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps running towards it and it was flung open by Alice.  
"Hi Bella" she squealed loudly and then hugged me rather tightly.  
" hi to you too, Alice, but I can't breathe!" I gasped. She let go quickly and giggled.  
"Sorry Bella. Come in and meet my mum." She said, leading into what looked like a living room. There was a woman sitting on the couch with a sketchpad in her lap.  
"Mum" she called. The woman looked up.  
"Bella, this is my mum, Esme. Mum this is Bella. She's my new best friend." I smiled shyly at Alice's mum.  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Cullen."  
"Bella, please call me Esme." She said smiling at me. I nodded. Esme seemed lovely and I couldn't wait to get to know her better.  
"Come on Bella. Mum said that she'd drive us to the mall in Port Angeles and it closes in 6 hours so we'd better hurry." Alice squeaked as she dragged me out to one of the many cars parked out front. We got in the car and we were zooming along the road to Port Angeles. All the way Alice chatted about random things and every once in a while, me and Esme managed to get a sentence in. Sooner than I thought we arrived at the mall. I groaned and Esme looked at her daughter.  
"Ok. Alice – remember that there are such things as coffee breaks and toilet breaks. I don't want you to call me and tell me that Bella's fainted due to lack of food. Call me if when you need to be picked up. Have fun girls."

Me and Alice got out the car and waved as Esme left . then Alice turned to me.  
"ready for some serious shopping Bella?" I didn't even get the chance to reply before she dragged me into the torture chamber that was the mall.  
The first shop we saw was Topshop and Alice headed straight for it. Once we were inside, she immediately started grabbing stuff and placing them in my arms.  
"Um, Alice, what are you going?" I mumbled. She chucked a dark blue shirt onto the pile.  
"You are going to try these clothes on Bella. You really need a new wardrobe." She stated as if it was obvious. I shook my head.  
"Uh, no way Alice. I don't even have that much money on me."  
"Bella. I don't care. You try them on and if they fit then I will buy them for you. No biggie." I knew what she was doing. If she bought them for me then I would have to wear them to make it up to her. I sighed, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle and trudged off to the changing rooms.

This was repeated in every single one of the clothes shops that were in the mall. Thankfully, Alice had remembered her mum's plea about food and toilet stops and by the time we were sitting in a cafe I realised that I had quite enjoyed the whole shopping thing. Alice arrived at the table with the coffees and sat down amongst the hundreds of bags we had ended up with. I looked at my watch.  
"Oh my god. Alice, the mall closes in half an hour. You'd better call your mum before we get locked in." Alice nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah I guess I had. Did you enjoy yourself Bella?" she asked me.  
"Surprisingly yes after a bit." I admitted. Alice squealed. "Yay! I knew I could convert you!" then she grabbed her mobile from her handbag and dialled her mum's number.  
"Hey mum, its Alice.... yeah we're finished... half an hour...you can't? Ok... bye mum."

She put down her phone.  
"Right, so mum's is busy with a client somewhere so my brother Edward is going to pick us up. Is that ok?" she asked. I nodded and we quickly sipped the rest of our coffee before grabbing all of our bags and heading out to the car park. We sat down on a bench and five minutes later a shiny silver Volvo parked next to us.  
"Bella, come on. That's Edward." I picked my bags up and made my way over to the car, only to trip over my feet and fall. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the feel of cold hard floor. Instead a pair of strong arms caught me and set me back on my feet. "Thank you" I muttered, looking up and I found myself staring into a pair of intensely green eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel my cheeks heating up.  
"Are you ok?" he said, his beautiful velvety voice laced with concern. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I do that a lot. I am naturally clumsy." I replied. He chuckled.  
"I'm Edward, by the way. Alice's brother."  
"Bella." I stuttered. He smiled a crooked grin and I just about melted under him. I smiled shyly back and went to put my bags in the boot of the car.

I walked round to the side and saw Edward open the door for me. I looked up, surprised, and got in.  
"thank you" I said graciously. Then he got in the driver's seat and Alice, who had been putting her bags away whilst the exchange between me and her brother had taken place, sat in the back next to me.

On the drive back to forks I realised three things.  
1. Alice never stops talking!

2. Edward Cullen was different from all the other guys I have ever met.

3. Edward Cullen was three years older than me, so even if I wanted something to happen, it couldn't. Could it?

* * *

right, so i tried to make this chapter a bit longer.

i hope that you enjoyed it. read and review.


	3. the friend

**AN: this chapter is basically what happend at the mall, only from Edward's pov. Sorry it's taken so long, but i had an English exam on F****riday and i was busy revising for it's over now, so on with the story!!!!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen :(**

**EPOV**

Did I really have nothing better to do with my time than to spend it chauffeuring my sister to and from various malls? My mum obviously thought not.

None of us in our family liked to do the 'Alice run` as we called it. It usually consisted of either listening to her going on about all the cute things she was going to buy or, after loading god knows how many bags in to the boot, listening to her tell us what she'd bought and where the best sales had been. We were all looking forward to when she turned seventeen and could start driving herself.

Anyway, mum promised me that this was the last time I would have to do the 'Alice run` for a fortnight.

'_Yeah, cause mum promised that to you three times already this week' _a voice in my head said.

I sighed, knowing that however often my mum would promise that to me, she would always have to break it, due to the number of clients she has to see that strangely enough always book their appointments at the same time Alice needs to be taken anywhere.

When my mum called, I'd been in a music shop in Port Angeles. If I had known that Alice was shopping there too, then I would have lied and said that I was, well, anywhere apart from Port Angeles, so the 'Alice run' would have to be lumped with my twin brother Emmett, who was at home on his play station when I last saw him.

As it was, my mum was delighted when I told her where I was and could I pretty pretty please pick Alice and her friend up from the mall. I reluctantly agreed and set off for the mall.

On the way I wondered what Alice's friend was like. The only friend she had ever brought home before was Jasper, her best friend since forever (**AN: Edward doesn't know that they are dating yet) **and I vaguely remembered mum talking about a new friend of Alice's.

Normally I don't like to stereotype people, but the first thing that came into my head was a tall girl with fake blonde hair, too much fake tan on and not enough clothes. The second thing that came into my head was that I obviously thought too highly of Alice if that was the sort of friend she chose to go shopping with.

I turned on my CD player and soon the car was filled with Debussy's Clair de Lune. I immediately relaxed as the soothing notes of my favourite classical song came washing over me.

I arrived at the car park before the song was over and I started looking for a small pixie like girl and her friend. Alice wasn't too hard to spot (and neither were they fifty odd bags surrounding her!) and I pulled into a space next to where she was sitting and got out to help with the bags.

That' s when I remembered the friend that she had come with. I looked around, expecting to see the tall blonde girl I had been imagining.

What I saw was a petite girl with long mahogany coloured hair and skin almost as pale as the snow picking up her bags. She turned around and I was about to go and ask her if she needed any help, when she fell. I rushed forward and caught her round the waist.

"Thank you" she muttered. Then she looked and I saw that she had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She blushed. I could only guess that she and the ground were very well acquainted.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I do that a lot. I am naturally clumsy." She said. I chuckled, thinking that my earlier assessment proved to be true. That's when I realised that I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Alice's brother."

"Bella" she replied. I smiled at her. Beautiful. Her name suited her perfectly.

She smiled a little and went round to put her bags away. I had been planning on helping her with them, but staring into her eyes had made me go into some sort of trance and I was stuck to the floor. So to show her that I could act like a gentleman when I wanted, I went and opened her door for her as she got in the car.

She looked a little surprised, but still thanked me.

I closed her door and went to go and sit in the driver's seat, whilst Alice sat next to Bella in the back.

As we left the mall, I tuned out Alice, who was talking about this sale in Miss. Selfridges, and thought about Bella. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and after watching her for a bit I realised that 'beautiful' did not do her justice. She was gorgeous and the way she would suddenly blush was Mesmerizing. And then there were her eyes. I could stare into her eyes forever and not get bored.

I mentally shook myself. Was it wrong to think things like this about your little sister's friend? I hope not.

Every now and then I would glance in the rear-view mirror and see that Bella had also tuned out my sister, only replying with the occasional word. She seemed to be thinking about something.

And I am selfish enough to hope it was about me.

* * *

ok so in this story should Jasper and Rosalie be realated or not? please review and let me know.

the next chapter will be up very soon .


	4. the photo shoot and the lullaby

**i have finally gotten round to putting up the next chapter and it is the longest chapter yet.**

**discliaimer: i do not own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The car ride back to forks was uneventful. Alice talked, Edward drove (extremely fast I might add) and I day dreamed and stared at Edward.

Ok, so I wasn't really staring. More like checked to see if he was going to slow down any time soon. Yeah. That's what I did. I was only doing it out of fear for my safety!

When we got back to the house I remembered that I was staying for a sleepover.

The last sleepover I had was when I was 9 back in phoenix. I never really liked sleepovers anyway that much. They all consisted of makeovers, movies and usually a game of truth and dare.

Did I mention sleep in that list? No. I like my sleep and I hate makeovers. Don't even get me started on truth and dare (most embarrassing game ever!).

So why did I agree to have a sleepover with a girl I have known less than a day. I don't know.

At least Alice has an extremely hot brother I can look at if I get bored. I shook my head.

'No Bella, bad Bella!' I thought to myself. 'It is wrong to think that your friend's brother is hot.' However hard I tried I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head.

My head. Ouch. Oh the joys of having long hair that little pixie girls can play with. At the moment Alice was giving me a makeover and I barely recognised myself. I never usually wear makeup and I certainly never spend more than five minutes on my hair. Alice had been pulling it into place for at least half an hour now.

Although I have to admit that it looks pretty good.

"Ok Bella. All done. Now I've laid out some clothes for you on my bed. Go and change and then I can go and get Rose to take some photos of you." Alice squealed.

I sighed. 'Yay! Photos!' I thought then she had mentioned someone called Rose.

"Um, Alice, who's Rose?"

Alice giggled. "Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to introduce you to my other brother and his girlfriend. Emmett and Edward are twins, but not identical, and Rose is Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's older sister. Yeah and Rose wants to be a photographer when she leaves school, so she likes the practise."

I nodded to show her that I understood.

"I guess I'd better get changed then, hadn't I?" I said. Admitting defeat.

Alice clapped her hands and left the room so I could change.

"Come downstairs when you're ready Bella." She called.

I looked at what she'd laid out for me and I saw a midnight blue dress that she had bought for me today. It had ¾ length sleeves and came down to mid thigh. I bit my lip. I was the most revealing thing I would have worn. There were also a pair of silver shoes. Heels. Death traps. I shuddered at the thought of spending my second night in forks in the hospital.

Alice had also put a silver clutch bag out. Great, so now if I fell, I wouldn't even have my hands to fall on or to steady myself.

I hurriedly pulled the dress over my head, taking care not to ruin all Alice's careful work on my hair and face. Then I slipped on the shoes. I gingerly took a few practise steps around the room and I was quite pleased when I only stumbled once.

I grabbed my bag, took a deep breath and opened the door. I grabbed onto the hand rail by the stairs and walked down, concentrating on watching my feet and trying not to fall and do some serious damage to myself or whoever was at the bottom of the staircase.

I made it down eventually and looked up. There I saw Alice waving to me from a doorway. I walked over and saw that it was a studio. There was a white backdrop and behind the camera I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She had long blonde hair that fell down her back and a figure to die for. She looked up as we came in.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." She said smiling.

"Hi. It's, uh, nice to meet you" I stuttered, inwardly cursing myself for not sounding more like a normal person and less like, well, me. I also had to bite my tongue to stop myself asking her if she had got confused and was supposed to model herself.

Rose then made me stand in front of the white backdrop and told me to do certain things as she snapped away.

"Ok, now turn around and look over your shoulder. That's it. Good, Bella!"

I giggled as I saw Alice turn on a wind machine.

"Wow, Bella. You make a great model. You up for doing this again sometime?"

Model?! I was actually modelling. And I am enjoying it.

What is happening to me?

"Yeah, of course Rose, but are sure you want me? I mean Alice is so much prettier than me." I stuttered.

"Bella, you are every bit as beautiful as Alice, and I have tried using her as a model before, but you know Alice. She just wouldn't stay still. So now Alice picks out the outfits and does the hair and makeup for whoever models for me. We both enjoy it anyway." Rose said.

Then I went back to striking poses for the camera.

* * *

**EPOV **

As soon as we arrived back at the house, Alice had grabbed the bags and Bella and disappeared into her room.

I was still trying to convince myself that Bella was just any other girl. But I couldn't. She was special and beautiful and...

I was forced out of daydream about Bella as I heard an explosion come through the speakers of the T.V.

I am currently being forced to sit in the den and play video games with my twin brother Emmett.

We might share the same birthday and be very tall, but the similarities end there. I love to play my piano and I love listening to any music. I find school interesting, but I don't like gym, even if I am good at it.

Emmett, on the other hand only likes rock music and rap music. He hates school and thinks the only good thing about it is gym.

I own a silver Volvo, which I use to drive myself to school and my black and blue motorbike.

Emmett has a jeep.

So yeah, you wouldn't know that we were related at all, let alone twins!

"Come on Eddie, you can do better than that" Emmett teased, as my character died, yet again.

I sighed. I really hated playing video games and I wasn't good at them either.

"The name is Edward." I said, gritting my teeth. "Get it right Emmie bear."

That got him. I'd once heard his girlfriend Rose call him that and it seemed that only she was allowed to call him that.

"Fine, Edward. But you call me Emmie bear again and you won't know what's hit you." He growled.

"Where's Rose. You're making this too easy for me. I need proper competition."

I shrugged. "I think she's in the studio. I'll go get her." I got up and headed downstairs to the studio. When Rose and Emmett had started dating she had mentioned something about being a professional photographer when she left school.

When they had gotten serious and it was clear that Rose would be around for a while, Esme had transformed one of the downstairs cupboards into a studio for Rose.

I stopped outside the door and heard a lot of giggling from inside. Was Rose in the middle of one of her photo shoots, and if she was, who was her model?

I opened the door and my breath caught in throat as I saw who was modelling.

Bella was standing with her hands on her hips and one leg in front of the other. She was wearing a dark blue dress and silver heels. I desperately tried to control my blush as I saw just how short and revealing her dress was.

Then she looked up.

"Hey Edward." She said. Alice and Rose now alerted about my presence, span round.

"Rose, Emmett wants you to go and play video games with him." I said, addressing the blonde.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, sorry you two. Looks like we're going to have to stop for now. You were great Bella and remember what I girls."

Rose then left. I shifted uncomfortably as Bella grabbed a silver bag and announced she was going to get changed. She brushed past me on her way out and I gasped as my arm tingled from where she had touched it.

I walked out of the room in a daze and headed for my piano.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice had decided that we should sleep in the living room, as it would make it seem more like a sleepover.

Alice has been asleep for half an hour now, but I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Edward.

Eventually I fell asleep and then my nightmare started.

_(Bella's nightmare)_

_I was walking along the beach. Edward was swimming in the sea._

"_Come and join me Bella" he called. I grinned and tried to get to him, but my feet were stuck in quicksand. I was being dragged under and when I opened my mouth no sound came out._

_Edward was still swimming, unaware of what was happening to me._

_Then he turned around._

"_Bella!" he cried._

"_Bella!" this time the voice was louder and clearer._

_(End of nightmare)_

Someone was shaking me awake.

"Bella, come on. Open your eyes." I obeyed the voice and looked up.

"Edward!" I gasped. Then I remembered the nightmare and I started sobbing into Edward's chest.

"I couldn't speak and... And... Swimming...you." I stuttered.

His arms wrapped around me as he whispered soothingly in my ear.

"Shh, Bella. You're fine. I won't let anything hurt you. Ever."

Then, before I could protest, he picked me up.

He took me across the hall and then set me down on a couch.

In the centre of the room was a grand piano.

"Sleep now Bella." Edward murmured as he sat down on the piano bench.

He started to play a soft lullaby. It was the most beautiful I've ever heard and I struggled to stop my eyes from closing. Eventually, I stopped fighting and gave in to the darkness.

**EPOV**

I finished my tune and looked across as Bella finally fell asleep.

Flashback

I had been on my way to get a drink from the kitchen when I passed the living room and saw someone tossing around in their sleep.

I knew Alice was a heavy sleeper, so that meant it had to be Bella. My drink forgotten, I walked over to her and called her name.

"Bella!" I called, trying not to wake Alice. I shook her gently.

"Bella, come on. Open your eyes." I pleaded.

I breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes opened.

End of flashback

I walked over to Bella and gently picked her up. Then I took her up to my room and set her down on my bed and pulled the covers up over her.

Without thinking, I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, my Bella." I whispered.

* * *

wow, long chapter.

the ages are:

bella-14

alice-14

rose-17

emmett-17

edward-17

read and review.


	5. the morning

_**Author's Note:**_** I have finally managed to rewrite this chapter. It is nowhere near the length it was before, but oh well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you all!!!**

**A huge thank you to my amazing beta **_jewlzncoolz_** : )**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. : (**

**EPOV**

I woke up on my couch the next morning. The first thought that crossed my mind was why I was not sleeping on my bed. Then I remembered last night and Bella.

Bella! I glanced across at the bed and saw that Bella was still fast asleep. Then I looked at the clock.

It was 7:30.

Crap! Alice would be awake soon. Normally, Alice was up and dressed before seven in the morning, but I had heard Rose talking to her yesterday about maybe trying to let Bella sleep until at least eight o'clock. So then Alice decided that maybe sleeping in a bit might be good for her skin, something like beauty sleep so she agreed and promised that she would not wake up Bella before eight. However, Alice being Alice, she probably would have forgotten or something and I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Alice woke and Bella wasn't there.

I got up off the divan and walked over to the bed.

"Bella?" I whispered, shaking her gently. She moaned and turned over. Well, obviously not a morning person then.

"Come on Bella, we need to get you down stairs," I said to her, "Alice will be awake soon."

this had the desired effect on her and she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

She looked around the room.

"This isn't where I fell asleep last night," she mused quietly to herself. Then she saw me hovering next to her.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked me.

I imagine I turned the slightest bit red when I gave her my answer.

"Well, you see, um, you're in my room and I'm here because it's ... my...room." I finished awkwardly, inwardly cursing myself. The one time I meet a girl I like and I can't even speak to her properly when she asks me a simple question.

It wasn't my fault though, that every time I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes all coherent thoughts left my head.

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Edward!"

I blinked and saw that Bella had got out of the bed and was attempting to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Oh, um, what was that Bella?" was my amazing reply.

She rolled her eyes.

"I said what am I doing in your room? Because I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep next to Alice in the living room downstairs."

"Ah, that. Right, well do you remember having a nightmare last night?" I asked her timidly.

Bella closed her eyes as she thought about it.

"Yeah, I did," she muttered, "And you couldn't hear me" she whispered, so quietly that I knew she didn't want me to hear that last part. That's another thing about me. I do have very good hearing. Her hands dropped to her sides and then she looked up, her eyes shining with tears. She had obviously remembered what had happened in her nightmare.

I took her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Maybe another time Edward. I'll be fine now."

I nodded and carried on with my story, not letting go of her hand.

"So I saw you tossing around from the hall as I was going to get a drink and then I came into the living room and woke you up. Then I wanted to make you forget about it, so I took you to my music room and played to you until you fell asleep. After, I carried you up here to sleep because I thought you would be more comfortable in a proper bed than you would be on the floor downstairs. I slept on the couch." I added, waiting for her to take all of this in.

She was silent for a few moments before glancing at the couch in question. When she looked back to me, I could see that she was blushing.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to do that. It's your bed you should have put me on the couch. I wouldn't even have noticed if you had put me back on the floor! I'm so sorry." Bella mumbled.

I almost chuckled. She was so unselfish and she thought about others before herself.

And that was one of the many things that I was beginning to love about Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

I could scarcely believe it. Who would go to all the trouble of carrying me up here and letting me have their bed just so I could be comfortable?

Edward Cullen, that's who.

I had known him less than 24 hours and I coudn't seem to get him out of my head.

Heck, he was even in my nightmares. And the fact that he had willingly taken all this trouble for me, plain old Isabella Swan, was incredible. And wonderful and amazing and-

I mentally shook myself.

_This is your best friend's brother. Your best friend's seventeen year old brother, who probably already has a girlfriend_.

My heart sank at this thought. Edward was gorgeous, smart, caring; he could have any girl he wanted. And he probably did.

Anyway, he was just being kind because I was his little sister's best friend. _Yeah_.

I glanced at the clock next to me.

7:40am, the hands read.

"Come on Bella, Alice will no doubt be up soon. You need to go down there and pretend to be asleep or something." Edward said to me.

I nodded. That's when I realised that he was still holding my hand. I blushed again and only then did I remember what Alice had forced me to wear. Instead of my usual sweats and a large t-shirt, I was wearing a gray tank top and blue shorts.

_Right. Time to get out of here!_ I thought to myself. I walked towards the door, before turning back to Edward.

As I looked back at him, he blushed slightly and stared guiltily at the floor, like he had been caught doing something wrong. I pushed this thought out of my head.

"Thanks Edward. For everything, the bed, helping with the nightmare..." I trailed off. He smiled at me.

"No problem Bella," He replied. I smiled at him and then turned to take my leave, promptly tripping over nothing.

I heard him chuckle behind me. I turned red, quickly stood up and marched out the room, not looking back.

I got to the top of the staircase, before realising that I didn't know where the living room was. I was just about to give in and go back to ask Edward, when I heard his voice.

"Down the stairs and third door on the left," Edward called out.

_Weird_. It was like he could read my mind.

As I got halfway down the stairs, I remembered something that I forgot to ask Edward about. He said he had played to me until I fell asleep. And now I think about it, I faintly recall being placed on a seat in some room and Edward playing a beautiful lullaby on the piano. I remember never wanting it to stop hoping to never fall asleep so I wouldn't miss some of it and then I fell asleep. I sighed.

_All good things must come to an end_. Well, that was what my Nan would say.

Once I had reached the bottom of the stairs I took the third door on the left, quietly opened the door and crept in.

Thankfully, Alice was still asleep in her sleeping bag, her short black hair spiking up in all different directions.

I slipped into my sleeping bag next to her before glancing at the huge clock on the wall.

7:46. _Phew_!

I snuggled in and I think I had about six minutes sleep before I was woken up by a surprisingly energetic Alice.

"Morning Bella! Did you sleep well?" she all but screamed at me.

I nodded at her, smiling. Thinking back, after the whole nightmare fiasco, I slept excellently.

"Yeah, I did. So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked her.

"Well, we can do whatever you want, but Rose asked if you will do some modelling for her later on," she explained. Alice glanced at me, to check my reaction, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Alice!" I interrupted loudly. "I will do the modelling for Rose, ok. I actually enjoyed it a lot." I admitted.

Alice squealed loudly.

"Yay! I can do your hair and make up again, and I know just what to put you in. You will look amazing. You see..."

I tuned Alice out as she began describing exactly what I would be wearing and what she had chosen for me.

Finally, Alice finished her (mainly one sided) conversation on what I should wear and asked me what I wanted to do today.

"Um, how about we stay here and watch a movie?" I suggested to her with a shrug.

Alice nodded. "Great idea Bella. Oh, and I got a new DVD the other day. We have to watch it."

I nodded. I didn't care what film, as long as it wasn't an action film.

"What film is it?"

"Confessions of a shopaholic" Alice squealed. _Figures_!

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

I had barely finished my sentence and Alice was already up and slotting the DVD into the machine. Then she came back and settled down in her sleeping bag so we could watch the movie.

**ESME POV**

I came down at 8:30 the morning after Alice had introduced us to Bella.

At first I was rather surprised to hear from Alice that she had made a new friend. And a female friend at that. Alice had always been more comfortable around boys and I supposed this was the affect of having twin older brothers.

When she was little, well, younger, (she'd always been little!) she loved to play video games with the boys or go and play at the park with her best friend Jasper. She was my little tomboy! And now she couldn't be more different.

Ever since she had met Rose, eight years ago, she had gradually become less interested in video games and more interested in shopping and fashion. Rose was the first female friend Alice had made and I still remember being so grateful that Rose had taken my little girl under her wing.

Aside from Jasper, Rose was the only person outside this family she had befriended and although I never told her so, I always wished that Alice would make a friend her own age who she could go shopping with and do girly stuff with. Not that there was anything wrong with Rose, but she was graduating along with my boys in a few months and then she would be going to college somewhere and Alice would have no girl friends to do stuff with.

Now she has Bella, and I am eternally thankful for that.

I peered into the living room and saw that Alice and Bella were snuggled up in their sleeping bags watching Alice's new film that Carlisle had got her.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and took a picture. 'Alice's first sleepover with someone besides Rose' was the caption I had in mind. I had made a book for all my children, taking photos of them throughout their lives and putting them all together in a big collection that I would give to them on their eighteenth birthday.

I closed the door to the living room and headed to the kitchen to go and make breakfast for everyone.

Oh, the joys of being a mum!

_**Author's Note:**_

**So tell me what you think about Esme's POV. If you think it was rubbish then say. If you have any POV requests or story ideas then PM me or put them in your reviews.**

**Lexie xxx**


	6. the shop

hi everyone!!!

i'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to put up, but in the summer i was working on a new story (Please check it out - althought the summary is pretty crap!) and then i started my GCSE's and i have had loads of homework, so this is the first chance i've got.

i hope you enjoy :)

disclaimer - i do not own twilight.

a big thnx to my wonderful beta jewlzncoolz :D

so...on with the story.

* * *

I had been in Forks now for three weeks, and it was not as quite as bad as I thought it would be.

For a start there was Charlie. We had soon made some house rules, such as to leave all the cooking and laundry side of the housework to me, as the only thing Charlie could cook without blowing up the kitchen was egg on toast.

As for the laundry, Charlie had put one off his red shirts in with my white blouse and now it was pink. From then on, Charlie was only allowed to do the dusting and to lay the table before the meals.

Then there was Alice and Jasper. You couldn't help but love Alice. She was always so hyper that it was hard to feel miserable when she was around. I'd also learnt a lot about fashion and clothes from her. I think she had made it her personal mission to teach me what to wear and how to wear it.

At first I didn't see the point in it, I mean, I had been dressing myself for as long as I could remember, but when I had said this, I got a very Alice reply: "Bella, you may have been dressing yourself for as long as you can remember, but not properly. So that is why we are starting with the basics..." But now I have to admit that I don't actually mind so much anymore.

Then there's Jasper. In the time that I'm not being lectured by Alice, I had gotten to know her boyfriend quite well. Where Alice was hyper and always full of energy, Jasper was always calm and very laid back. I found out that he loved history and often went to visit the local museum. He helped there sometimes by handing out leaflets and flyers at the mall, advertising the latest exhibition, whilst Alice shopped.

Me and Rosalie had become really close in the time we have known each other. She was like the older sister I never had.

As well as her photography she told me that she loved cars and mechanics. Over the past week, I had done two more photo shoots for Rose, one being slightly weird as Alice had decided to dress me up as peacock. I'm not kidding. She even got the outfit from the fancy dress shop.

Xxx flashback xxX

"Come on Bella, the shop is just round the corner." Alice called over her shoulder.

I sighed and dragged myself towards her. Why we couldn't go to a shop in the mall was beyond me, but Alice was quite adamant that the shop we wanted was not in the mall. I found this a bit strange, as the mall had practically every clothes shop available and Alice would not shop for anything other than clothes.

"Ah ha, there it is Bella." I looked up from the floor and saw a medium sized fancy dress shop. It stood out from all the other shops around it by the front of the shop which was painted at least 5 different colours.

I looked warily towards Alice, who was smiling like she had won the lottery. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shop. If the outside of the shop resembled a badly drawn rainbow, then the inside looked like an explosion at the Dulux paint factory!

And then I saw the name of the shop. Costume Parade – for all your fancy dress parties; you'll never need to go anywhere else.

Oh. My. God. Someone kill me now!

Alice immediately dragged me towards the back of the shop before rifling through one of the many Racks of costume. All of a sudden she pulled something colourful off the hanger and threw it at me.

"Go and try it on Bell,." she chirped. I made my way over to the dressing room, not even bothering to see what I was actually trying on.

As I pulled the shimmery material over my head I heard Alice talking to the shop assistant.

"So do you have a mask to go with it?"

"Of course Miss, just let me go and fetch it."

There was a mask? I tugged the zipper up and opened the door to see Alice holding a mask out to me. I grabbed it and was about to put it on when  
something caught my eye.

"A... a beak?" I stuttered. "What am I meant to be?"

Alice sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Did you even look in the mirror before you came out?"

I shook my head.

"Well Bella, you're going to be a peacock!!!" She squealed.

A WHAT?!

I put the beaky mask on and spun around to look in the mirror. I gasped. Despite my previous judgments, I looked enough like a peacock to actually tell what I was. Not just some nameless bird with in a weird looking dress and tutu!

"Yay! You look perfect. Rose is going to love this!" Alice squealed.

Xxx End flashback xxX

And Alice was right. Rose not only loved it, but found it hilarious as well.

But if Rose found it hilarious then I had no words as to what her boyfriend thought about it. I had met Emmett for the first time when he was taking me and Alice to the fancy dress shop and I don't mind admitting that I thought he looked like a... a..., well, something scary. But, however, that impression didn't last long because he started to talk and when Emmett started to talk he sounded as mature as a six year old.

And I didn't mind admitting that when Emmett saw me in my peacock costume I was wondering the least painful way to die. It was that humiliating.

The only thing I had to be thankful for is that Edward didn't see me dressed as a peacock. If he did then, I would have locked myself in my room for the rest of my life and never shown my face again.

Over the past week I had seen Edward on a few occasions, mostly when I was at the Cullen's or when he dropped me and Alice off somewhere. And each time I see him the more I like him. And that is just so wrong. It went against the grain to like your best friend's older brother, and anyway, he could never like me as more than his little sister's friend. So I was planning on just getting over him. Quickly. Life, however, was never that simple.

I had just got my dad to drop me off at the local Wal-Mart so I could buy some groceries to make dinner with that night.

I fished my shopping list out of the pocket of my denim jacket (a surprising nice one from American Eagle that Alice found) and grabbed a basket. It was one of the rare times that I had to myself.

Whenever I went grocery shopping, Alice and Rose would start planning the next photo shoot. They said that it was because they liked to surprise me with what theme they were going to choose, but I expected that it was because they didn't want to be bored out of their minds while I seemed more enthusiastic about shopping for carrots than I was about shopping for clothes.

I had almost finished my shopping and was on the last aisle when I reached up to grab a box of cereal from the top shelf, and wobbled, and fell. Bringing  
the whole stack of lucky charms down with me.

I blushed, even though there was no one there to see my humiliation, when I heard a chuckle behind me. I looked round and saw the one person in the world  
that I never wanted to see at this moment in time.

"Um...hi Edward," I mumbled. Then I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was sitting on the floor in the middle of Wal-Mart surrounded and  
covered in cereal boxes.

Somebody kill me now!

Edward walked over and helped me up. I tried not to get hypnotised by his sparkling green eyes and for a second he just stood there staring at each other. Then Edward snapped out of it and broke the spell of the moment.

"So, you fancied lucky charms then?!" He sounded amused.

I glared at him.

"Yes. For your information, I did."

He smiled. "Well then, I guess you won't need my help picking up the boxes then. See you later Bella."

He started to walk away and I don't know what came over me, but I felt the sudden urge to say something smart back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I cringed as I all but yelled the question to Edward. I should never have opened my stupid mouth in the first place. At first I was just clumsy klutzy Bella. Now, I was clumsy, klutzy Bella who whenever she opens her mouth sounds like the thickest bimbo ever not knowing that someone was shopping in a shop. Great!

He turned around and looked at me if I had grown another head.

"I'm shopping Bella. You know, for food? The same thing you're doing?"

He held up the basket full of microwave meals up for me to see, as if to make his point.

I was curious now. Why buy microwave meals when there is Esme, who could have passed for a professional chef if she wanted to. I said this to Edward.

"Well, dad is going for a doctors conference in Chicago next week and mom is going with him, so there will be no one to cook for a week, so that is why I am buying microwave meals. I mean, you just put them in the microwave and that's that."

I nodded at his explanation and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

In the time I had spent at the Cullen's I had realised that none of the kids could cook more than a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oi, you two! Are you buying those boxes?" Me and Edward span round and saw the manager of the shop staring at us.

"We were just picking them up, sir."

Edward explained in his gorgeous velvety voice. Then he bent down and started piling them back onto the shelf.

The manager tutted before walking away once he had made sure that we were in fact stacking the boxes.

After a moment I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and helped Edward.

At last all the boxes were put back in their original place, except for one that was safely hidden under the pasta in my basket.

I turned to Edward and smiled. "Thanks for all your help Edward. I would never have got those put back on my own. I'm too short!"

He chuckled. "You might be short Isabella Swan, but not as tiny as the little pixie who I call my sister. Speaking of which, I believe Alice is going to ask you over for a sleepover when mom and dad go away next week."

I half groaned. Sleepovers with Alice were fun, but exhausting. I would have to stay in bed and catch up on god knows how many hours of sleep after it was  
over.

We had arrived at the check-out and I paid for all my groceries and then Edward paid for his. We walked together out to the parking lot and I turned toEdward: "Well, I guess I'll see you around then Edward."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket ready to call my dad.

"Wait, Bella, I can take you home if you like?"

I spun round to see Edward standing by his Volvo. I frowned slightly. Why would Edward Cullen, the most perfect amazing gorgeous guy ever waste his time  
taking me home?

Edward seemed to have got the wrong idea when I frowned.

"Oh, I mean, you don't have to... I just thought... never mind. See you around."

Then he turned pink and started to get in his car.

I shook my head, and then realised that he couldn't see me.

"Hey, Edward, um... yes, I would like a ride home," I stuttered.

Edward grinned and went to open the car door for me. Ever the gentleman!

I got in and squished my bags down by my feet.

We drove home in silence; the only sounds were me telling Edward the directions to my house. There were some awkward moments though as well. Every so often I would glance at Edward and see him staring at me. Then we would both look away and turn pink.

When we pulled up outside my house, Edward grabbed some of my bags and carried them to the front door for me, while I huffed and puffed with the rest. Then we both stood there in the doorway and just stared at each other.

"Thanks for the ride Edward," I mumbled, breaking his piercing gaze.

"Any time Bella." He replied smoothly. I smiled and began walking into the house when I felt a hand grab my arm. Edward spun me round and I saw such intensity and so many different emotions in his eyes that I thought I would pass out. Then, all of a sudden, he pressed his lips to mine.

Before my brain had had a chance to register what was happening, he pulled away. My mind started screaming in disappointment as I already missed his  
warm, smooth lips on mine.

"Bye Bella." He muttered as he ran back to his car with a slight grin on his face.

I closed the door and did a happy dance. I had just had my first kiss (sort of) with Edward.

That's when I realised that I couldn't deny what I felt for him anymore.

I liked Edward. A lot. Too much. And maybe if he weren't 3 years older than me, drop-dead gorgeous and my best friend brother then we might be able to be together. But under the circumstances... well, no one ever said that the course of true love runs smooth.

WAIT!!! True love.

I can't believe I just thought that!

But it's true.

I love Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Wow!!! I just kissed Bella Swan. I can't believe I did it.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but she was slowly killing me in the supermarket and the car ride home. It is not possible for someone to look as utterly beautiful as Bella does. And she could never love someone like me. I was too plain. Too ordinary.

I loved her. She was my world now, and I could only hope that she felt the same about me.

* * *

i know i have already posted this chapter, but i was unhappy with the layout thing, so i have now sorted it out.

please please please review. it only takes a second!!!!

lexie

xxxxx


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hello people!!!

I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have been extremely busy and I am afraid that I will have to put this story on hold for a bit. But I promise that I will not abandon this story and when I continue with it the updates will be regular and fast.

Once again I am very sorry for this but please have faith in me.

Thank you

Lexie

xxxxx


End file.
